I Want You, I Want You So Bad
by Miriamluv4evr
Summary: Tris and Four are training initiates with Christian and Will. Crushes, Heartbreak, Fights, and the Truth. Will Tris and Four survive? Will the world survive?
1. New?

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" The last jumper screamed. I pulled out of the net like the others. "Name?" "Ben." the last jumper said

"Omg is that Tris Prior?" someone whispered and then more and more people.

"Dauntless born go with Will and Christina, the rest of you stay with Four and me."

As the Dauntless born left the room I stood there next to Four hearing people whisper as the passed by me. "It is Tris Prior!"

"Hello everyone and welcome to Dauntless. I am-"

I got cut of by a girl named Sara, you could see her bones and she had no muscle what so ever, but a assume most transfers, joined because of the rumors that I was going to be a trainer which shocked people because I'm Divergent and some how I made it without getting killed. "Tris Prior we know we love you and you too Four. Omg I just can't-"

"That's stupid you fangirling all over them, she's divergent she's going to kill us all in our sleep do you not understand that and if you don't your going to be the first die she's a time bomb and she's going to kill us all-"

"No your going to be the first to be killed, and not be her but by me now keep all your mouths!" Four yelled at the stupid Erudite kid named Vee. Strong but weak mental it looked like that would kick her out doing the fear tests.

"Thank you." I whisper to Four "Anyway-"

I get cut off again."Four like the number?" A Candor of course "Yes like the number now shut your mouth and don't interrupt or your Factionless."

"Well let's go on a tour." I walk towards the pit and open the door."This is The Pit the center of attention at Dauntless."

We then move to the bunks. "This is where you'll be sleeping for the next 6 weeks."

"Boys and Girls?" says Ben "Both." I say

"Sweet!" says everyone I remember how everyone was when we first saw the bunks. "Your going to love the bathroom then." Four says

"2 minutes to get change go in the dining hall for dinner."

We exit the room and I peak Four's lips and we enter the dining hall to see Dauntless born and Christian and Will sitting with other Dauntless leaders and instructors sitting eating dinner we go join them. The transfers soon come in a sit dinner. Vee, Ben, Sara, and some others sit next to Christian and me. "I saw what happened are you ok?" "Yeah just stupid Candors and Erudite kids." "Hey Candors are not stupid they just tell the truth which is helping me cheer you up is it anyway Erudite are stupid whatever there just stupid initiations." I do a silent laugh. I then feel a hand touch my back I turn around and see Sara and other "fangirls". "Omg Tris your so amazing I love you!" Sara says sounding like she's about to cry. "I'm not that special." "Yes you are your 100% Divergent no one is even close to that!" I turn back around to finish my dinner. "Stupid stupid girls." Vee says. Then I hear a punch and everyone turns. Sara is on the floor with a bloody nose and Vee standing above her. "Take Sara to the infirmary." I tell Four. Then I jump up and punch Vee in the stomach she tries to punch, she miss. Then I punch her in the throat and hold her arms behind her back. "Now don't do that again." Vee nods and runs away with tears in her eyes. Dauntless born and transfers stand speechless. "Don't mess with Tris!" Will says "Yeah!" Everyone says. I start laughing and sit down and Christian wraps her arm around me. "That was awesome."

* * *

 **Vee's POV**

That stupid Tris! I hate but I can't help but like Four he didn't get up and punch me like Tris did. He helped Sara but I did wish she stop fangirling over Tris! Ugggggggggggggggggh! But that fight helped prove that so thank you Tris. "Four wait up!" Four was still carrying Sara, but good as time to every make a move. "Hi, sorry Sara angry overcame." NOT! "It's ok you were...just annoyed." Sara spoke softly. Jeez guess my punching skills are good of course they are. "Ok well bye." Four says. Playing hard to get I like it Four. "No Four I just have a few questions." "I'm kind of busy." "Please just a few questions." "Make it quick." "First when do we start training?" "Early we will come wake you." "What are we doing first?" "Surprise." We enter the infirmary and put Sara on the bed in Exam Room 2 and notify a nurse. "Last question. Do you like me?" "What?" "Do think I'm good." "Will find out tomorrow." That's not a no. "Bye and thanks." YES!

* * *

 **Ben POV**

That was so sexy what Tris just stand up for people. I love her.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that more soon!**


	2. Why?

**Sorry this is a short chapter but here it is.**

 **Tris POV**

"Ughhhh! I'm not even dauntless training anymore but I still get up early!" I thought. I looked over and saw'll Four sitting with a smile saying "You have 2 minutes." I run and grab a black muscle shirt black yoga pants and a leather jacket. "Lets go."

BANG! BANG! the cup sounds on the railing "You got 2 minutes." I say getting the non-morning people attention. "What time is it?" Vee said. "7:15 AM now get up!" "It's to early." "Fine then become factionless." She suddenly darts up and starts getting train. "see you in the training room."

 **Vee's POV**

What? I don't want to be factionless then I won't see Four. I think his single and Tris likes him his all mine girl keep your hands to yourself. We all walk to the train room and then every hears 3 loud scream and we run to the training room and see...


	3. What?

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while I was on vacation but I promise I try post everyday so here is the chapter.**

 **Vee's POV**

 _We are all walking to the training room and hear 3 loud screams and run to the training room and see..._

..."Omg you can't just throw knives and hurt everyone you see, Tris especially not your co-trainer." I say as I see Tris with 3 knives in her hand and 1 knife on the target and Four standing in front of it. I realize the 3 loud screams were of course Sara and 2 other major Tris fans. "I remember when I did this to her." "What?" I say very confused. "Last your I was like you guys a transfer from Abnegation Four here was one of my trainers. I stood up for I friend and stood in front of the target and Four throw knives at me. I had to stand there and not flinch or a was out in the end I ended up with a cut ear because aim isn't as good as mine." She throws a knife and it lands dead center. "Lucky throw" I say. "Then it shouldn't be that hard for you to do it." She hands 3 knives to me. I throw the first one close to the center. The second one center. and the third is dead center on the x. "Points for hitting the target not as many is you just lost for opening your mouth." I walk over to the other fellow initiates.

"You guys are currently in the first stage, physically and then the second, mentally. Everyone go find a punching bag and get start." Tris says. "Vee can I talked you before lunch?" Four says. Yes! "Sure."

 **Time Skip Before Lunch.**

"Everyone go to lunch." Tris says. "Vee." Four says. I walk over to him. Everyone is gone but Tris is cleaning up, but I don't think she can hear. "Remember when you ask me do you think your good?" he says "Yeah" I say. "You'll find out when you come back from lunch." "Is that it?' "Yeah go to lunch." "Ok thanks." I say and go to lunch.

 **Tris's POV**

"What was that?" I ask Four. "She asked me was she good yesterday when I was taking Sara to the infrimary." "Oh. I'm going to lunch join?" "Pleasure." he says back. We walk to lunch and join Christina, Will, Uriah, Shauna, Lynn, and Zeke. "Hey guys." I say "Hey." Everyone says. "How was snotty Vee and the Fangirls?" "Vee is the same and no big fangirl stuff today." "At least that's getting better." Christina says. "Yeah" I say in return as I sit down.

 **Time Skip After Lunch**

"This are your ranks for today if your below the red line at the end of the stage your out." I say

The ranks is:

1\. Michel (Dauntless born)

2\. Brooklyn (Dauntless born)

3\. Cara (Candor)

4\. Vee (Erudite)

5\. Ben (Abnegation)

6\. Miley (Erudite)

7\. Noah (Candor)

8\. Mia (Abnegation)

9\. Liv (Erudite)

10\. Paige (Amity)

11\. Mackenzie (Amity)

12\. Maddie (Amity)

13\. Chloe (Amity)

14\. Nicole (Candor)

15\. Mira (Dauntless born)

16\. Lizzie (Dauntless born)

17\. Brooke (Amity)

18\. Nia (Amity)

19\. Asia (Amity)

20\. Jojo (Amity)

21\. Kalani (Amity)

22\. Brynn (Amity)

23\. Al (Erudite)

24\. Lilly (Erudite)

25\. Oliver (Erudite)

26\. Hannah (Erudite)

27\. Emma (Abnegation)

28\. Bridgette (Dauntless born)

29\. Jessica (Dauntless born)

30\. Kylie (Candor)

31\. Kendall (Candor)

32\. Khloé (Candor)

"Sara you will not be rank because of your injury today but tomorrow you will be and Vee you would been 1st but you injury a fellow initiate and you open your mouth which lost you some points dropping you into 4th everyone your free to go back to your dorms you have the rest of the day off be ready for tomorrow we are going to start doing fights.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed please review I love hearing your feedback thank you! Bye!**


	4. When?

**Ben's POV**

Tris the Tris Prior the sexy hot Tris Prior ranked me 5th if I can just beat Michel, Brooklyn, and Cara which should be easy but what about Vee she's hard to beat and you heard Tris if she didn't injury someone which she did with 1 punch and if she didn't open her mouth. She should be hard but I can do it. We all walk back to the bunks and then Vee...

 **Vee's POV**

"UGGGGGGGH I JUST HATE NO I JUST WANT TO KILL TRIS SO BADLY SHE IS RUINING MY LIFE AND MINE WITH FOUR FOUR AND I ARE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER AND YOU ALL KNOW IT EVEN YOU STOP ONES LIKE BEN-" I scream "Yeah-" Ben says "SHUT UP BEN WE ALL KNOW YOU ARE PRETTY STUPID AND THE ONLY REASON YOU MADE RANK 5 IS BECAUSE EVERYONE HERE IS-" "Calm done Vee it's not that big of deal you will end up with Four." Maddie says "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN AND IT'S THE BIGGEST OF DEALS, you real think me and Four will end up together." "Of course I do we all do." Maddie says pointing to Mackenzie, Paige, Brooke, Brynn, Nia, Asia, Jojo, Kalani, and Chloe. "Thanks guys. WAIT NO YOUR JUST DUMB ASS FRIENDLY AMITY YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT." "We use to be Amity were Dauntless in training now and I bet by the end of stage 1 we all will have a higher ranking then you because were dumb ass friendly Dauntless." Maddie says and they all nod. "NOT TRUE-" "Actually it is true Maddie you just earn your self and Mackenzie, Paige, Brooke, Brynn, Nia, Asia, Jojo, Kalani, and Chloe earned some points saying your not Amity an more which by the ranks the all have ranks then Vee the Ranks are now Maddie in 4th, Mackenzie in 5th, Paige in 6th, Brooke in 7th, Brynn in 8th, Nia in 9th, Asia in 3rd, Jojo in 10th, Kalani in 3rd tied with Asia, and Chloe in 5th tied with Mackenzie. That puts Vee in 12th. Ben your in 11th. Keep up the good work now go to bed." Tris says. "I HATE YOU TRIS!" I say loud and clear. "I know you do." Tris says as she leaves.

 **That was it for this chapter but I'll keep posting I have so many ideas and if you guys have any ideas feel free to share and please review I want make this story the best it can be for you guys. Thanks! More coming soon.**


End file.
